Bajo el dintel
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Tres song fics en uno con las parejas Dramione, Blinny y Thuna/ Nottgood con las canciones Far away de Nickleback, It will rain de Bruno Mars y Home de Michael Bubble, respectivamente [Completo- OS- Regalo para Gizz Malfoy]
**_Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro. Las canciones son respectivamente, en orden de aparición, de Nickleback, de Bruno Mars y de quien quiera que la haya compuesto._**

 ** _Esto es un regalo, atrasado, para Gizz Malfoy Granger, así que este fic es doble participativo en el Castigo con Umbridge y en La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum El Mapa del Mortifago._**

 ** _Su petición era:_** **Dramione/Blinny/Nottgood:** Un fic que incluya a las tres parejas en diferentes momentos (No mezclados) cada uno basado en una canción. Far away-Nickelback (Draco/Hermione), It will rain-Bruno Mars (Blaise/Ginny). Home-Michael Buble (Theo/Luna).

 _ **No sé si esto era lo que esperabas, pero te juro que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero que te guste y sinceramente ese fic de Draco Veela que pediste te llegará pronto. Siento la demora.**_

 _ **Para las que esperáis Penitence & Vita debo pediros paciencia, ya os dije que estoy en último año de carrera y esta semana me toca revisión de mi trabajo final y debo hincar los codos un poco más.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que añadir espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

* * *

 **FAR AWAY- Dramione.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I need to hear you say**

 **That I love you**

 **I have loved you all along**

 **And I forgive you**

 **For being away for far too long**

 **So keep breathing**

 **'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore.**

 **Far away- Nickleback.**

 **.**

Hermione respira hondo y se cuadra de hombros. Ahí, frente a ella, bajo la lluvia inclemente de agosto, está Draco Malfoy, de pie, mirándola con sus eternos ojos grises y sus finos labios curvados en una sonrisa insegura.

— Hola.

Ella deja escapar un bufido, que parece que se le ha atascado en la garganta y no le ha acabado de salir. Se cruza de brazos protectivamente y se apoya contra el dintel de la puerta. Disimuladamente, mientras con la cabeza se tira para atrás sus rizos despeinados, con una mano se estira el jersey rosa chillón que lleva, algo que podría estar muy posiblemente en el armario de Umbridge, que le va dos tallas grande y que su única función a parte de ser un atentado gravísimo contra la moda es mantenerla calentita.

Pero Draco lo nota, el muy cabrón lo nota y tiene la osadía de reírse y recorrerle el cuerpo hambriento con la mirada. Por suerte para ella, y para él, Malfoy no comenta nada de su indumentaria y decide centrarse en otras cosas.

— Pasaba por aquí y he pasado a saludar —dice él mirándola fijamente aún desde la calle y empapado hasta los huesos.

A Granger le gustaría decirle que entre, que puede resguardarse en su casa y que no necesita que él diga nada, que ella ya lo sabe y lo perdona. Pero no puede, Hermione se obliga a quedarse quieta ahí de pie mirándolo inmisericordiosa, porque Draco Malfoy debe de quedarse ahí de pie, porque ella lo ama, lo ama más que a su propia vida, y a veces cuando amas a alguien te ves obligada a hacerlo sufrir así.

Así que Hermione respira hondo, porque necesita armarse de valor, intenta que la voz no le tiemble, mirarlo sin titubear, y que él no note que está temblando.

Oh por Merlín está temblando más que una lavadora centrifugando.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —Pregunta ella sin ninguna emoción y mirándolo sin compasión.

— Podría al menos entrar y…

— No —lo corta ella tajantemente haciéndole pegar un bote en su sitio—. Sea lo que sea que tienes que decirme puedes decírmelo desde ahí.

— Pero está lloviendo —dice el hombre mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Ella no dice nada y continua mirándolo, no va acobardarse, no va a echarse atrás en su decisión.

Malfoy finalmente suspira y se rasca la nuca nervioso.

— Supongo que aún estás enfadada —ella sólo lo mira detenidamente y continua castigándolo con su silencio—. Por favor Herms… Di algo… Lo que sea, chíllame, insúltame, dime lo mezquino que fui pero no te quedes callada.

Hermione cierra los ojos y suspira derrotada.

— No estoy enfadada contigo, al menos ya no —decide hablar al final y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Pero eso no significa que te haya perdonado ni nada, Malfoy.

Ve como el chico traga grueso y después esboza una sonrisa lastimera.

— Así que estamos en esas ¿No? —Parece perderse en sus pensamientos y alza la cabeza dejando que las gotas de agua le impacten furiosas contra su cara—. Quiero decirte que lo siento, lo siento por todo, sé que es tarde, y que un lo siento no lo va a arreglar, pero siento que te lo mereces después de todo.

Granger asiente, asiente porque acepta la disculpa, pero eso no le basta, no. Ella necesita más, su corazón necesita más.

— Me dejaste sin decir una palabra. Ni un adiós, ni un es tu culpa, ni un eh, van a venir un montón de Mortífagos a mataros, proteged a los niños.

Sabe que su voz ha sonado demasiado rencorosa, y que ese último comentario sarcástico sobraba, pero no puede evitarlo, él le hizo mucho daño, y una parte de ella, una muy oscura, quiere devolvérselo triplicado.

— Te dije que no fueras a ningún lado sin tu varita —le contesta Malfoy con el ceño fruncido y mirándola duramente.

— ¡Pensaba que lo decías por los ataques a Katie Bell y a Ronald! ¿¡Cómo se supone que iba a saber que planeabas dejar entrar a un grupo armado y peligroso de Mortífagos estúpido descerebrado!?

Inspira hondo y aprieta los puños con fuerza. Se ha puesto de pie y ha dado dos pasos hacia delante, ahora está a penas a unos centímetros de Malfoy, si baja un escalón estarán cara a cara. Siente que la lluvia la empapa y que su corazón retumba furioso contra su pecho. Malfoy no parece estar mucho mejor, está rojo y mira avergonzado y furioso sus deslustrados zapatos.

— Tienes razón, como siempre, como en todo. Me dijiste que fuera con cuidado fuese lo que fuese en lo que estaba metido, y no te escuché, me dijiste que mil cosas podían salir mal, y por no escucharte salieron mal mil y una.

La chica vuelve a suspirar y cierra los ojos intentando no llorar. Ya había llorado mucho durante los dos últimos años, primero porqué Ron salió con Lavander y eso rompió toda esperanza de que el pelirrojo la amara, y segundo por todo lo vivido en la guerra.

Las pérdidas pesaban, los hasta nunca aún se le clavaban en el pecho. Aún no podía pasar por Diagon Alley sin echar a correr siempre que pasaba por delante de Sortilegios Weasley, desde el funeral de Fred que no visitaba la Madriguera, no podía escuchar hablar de la batalla de Hogwarts sin tener un ataque de ansiedad, no podía ir a ningún lado sin su varita, y no podía pensar en otro hombre que no fuera él.

Había sido durante sexto que su relación de odio y rencor se había convertido en una de amor y de pasión. Un día, no sabía cómo, se habían encontrado en mitad de uno de los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts, se habían tropezado, insultado, pegado, rodado por los suelos, besado, insultado, besado, pegado, besado otra vez y finalmente ella le había dado una patada y había escapado.

Continuaron con esa rutina durante un mes, más o menos, siempre encontrándose fortuitamente, destrozándose, recomponiéndose, y después alejándose porque el mundo no podía saber que tenían esa clase de relación enfermiza. Pero la tuvieron, y hubo un momento en el que ninguno de los dos quiso marcharse, un momento en que toda ropa sobraba y un momento en el que entendieron que su lugar estaba entre los brazos del otro.

— Te amo —abrió los ojos sorprendida y notó como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes, empezó a negar con la cabeza, intentándole decir que no siguiera por ahí, pero como siempre Draco no le hizo caso y continuó—. No soy un hombre de muchas palabras, ni de pedir perdón o humillarse. Pero esto —dice abriendo los brazos y haciendo un vago gesto a su persona y a ella—. Es por ti. Te amo, sé que la persona que era antes no te merecía, era un niñato inmaduro y asustado que salió corriendo después de hacerte el amor. Pero espero que el hombre que hoy tienes ante ti pueda, algún día, ser digno de amarte.

Hermione suelta un sonido lastimero ya que hace rato que está llorando y alza una mano deteniendo a Draco que ha dado un par de pasos y ha intentado consolarla.

— No… No más por favor… —Ruega ella negando con la cabeza—. No puedo… No puedo pasar otra vez por lo mismo… No puedo vivir con el miedo de despertarme un día y que ya no estés…

Draco asiente solemne pero no da ningún paso atrás. Tampoco se mueve, solo respira pausadamente, y la mira, la mira como nunca antes la ha mirado, y eso a Hermione la hace temblar de esperanza.

— Lo sé, pero soy un cabrón egoísta Herms, y te amo. Me es difícil, pero estoy cambiando para ser un hombre, el hombre, que te merezca. He… He pagado por mis pecados, he sido juzgado, el apellido Malfoy está completamente destruido, aunque aún tengo cierta fortuna no tengo a ningún sitio al que llamar hogar, el año que viene voy a volver a Hogwarts a finalizar mis estudios y después entraré en la universidad mágica para cursar la carrera de Leyes mágicas. Sé, sé que aún me queda un largo camino por recorrer, que va a ser difícil, muy difícil, pero si me dices que al final vas a estar esperándome joder, entonces todo vale la pena, porque sólo tú puedes hacer que quiera convertirme en una mejor persona, porque te amo y…

La castaña ya no puede escuchar más, no puede soportarlo más, así que se lanza a sus brazos, y esconde su cara llorosa en el hueco de su cuello. Lo abraza, lo abraza intentando fundirse con él, meterse dentro, donde ni él pueda encontrarla, y no volver a salir nunca.

— He estado mucho tiempo lejos de ti, pero he vuelto, y te amo Granger, te amo y si tú me aceptas… Joder, nunca nadie ni nada va a volver a separarme de ti.

Ella sólo asiente entre sollozos e hipidos. Se ve incapaz de decir nada, de articular ninguna palabra coherente. Sabe que ambos aún tienen que recorrer un largo y sinuoso camino, que no basta con sus disculpa, ni sus te amo. No basta, necesita más, necesitan más.

Pero, en ese instante, en ese precioso y fugaz momento, Hermione se siente aliviada, y no opone resistencia cuando él la levanta del suelo y la entra en brazos a su casa, porque cree que así es la vida, que así es como todo acaba y empieza a la vez. Él ha vuelto a ella, y le ha dicho que la ama, y de momento puede vivir sólo con eso.

* * *

 **IT WILL RAIN -Blinny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Cause there'll be no sunlight**

 **If I lose you, baby**

 **There'll be no clear skies**

 **If I lose you, baby**

 **Just like the clouds**

 **My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**

 **Everyday it'll rain.**

 **It will rain- Bruno Mars.**

 **.**

Ginny acaba de llegar a su casa y no puede evitar quedarse parada en el marco de la puerta y ver, con una sonrisa de boba enamorada, cómo su marido, Blaise Zabini, le da de comer a su pequeña y la hace reír.

Lleva seis meses casada con Blaise Zabini, y hace apenas un año que tuvieron a su hermosa hija, Zenia. Ginny no podía acabar de creerse que fuera tan feliz con otra persona que no era Harry Potter. Cuando su relación no funcionó, la joven pensó que era lo peor que le había pasado en su vida, pero ahora, ahora que las risas de su marido y de su hija llenaban la casa ya no estaba tan segura de esa suposición.

De hecho, la rechazaba completamente.

Siempre se acordará con cariño de Harry, su primer amor, su primera relación seria, seria en el sentido de que verdaderamente esperaba que fuera para siempre. Pero las cosas no resultaron bien, él quería una familia, asentarse, tener a alguien para él, y ella era demasiado enérgica, demasiado independiente, no podía soportar que Harry la necesitara tanto. No quería decir que estuviera mal que él deseara llegar a casa y encontrársela haciendo cualquier cosa, quedarse tumbados los domingos hasta tarde, salir a pasear…

Pero esa no era la vida de Ginevra Weasley, no, ella no deseaba esa vida, no podía darle lo que él quería. Así que en buenos términos lo dejaron y quedaron como amigos.

Decidió centrarse en su carrera, le encantaba ser una Harpía, los saltos, las acrobacias, la adrenalina… Se sentía ella misma encima de una escoba. Y entonces Blaise apareció, con su sonrisa eterna y sus dientes brillantes.

En ese momento la pelirroja no lo sabía, pero estaría para siempre jamás perdida en ese buen humor que Blaise siempre llevaba consigo. La hacía reír, el muy payaso la hacía reír por cualquier tontería. Ella no era una persona de risa fácil, pero con él… Él lo hacía todo tan fácil…

Al principio a Ginny le daba una vergüenza y una rabia terribles, ¿Cómo podía ser que ese mujeriego descerebrado la encantara con tanta facilidad? ¿Era tan cabeza hueca que no podía desprenderse de ese magnetismo que parecía radiar por cada poro de su aceitunada piel?

Decidió evitarlo a toda costa, pero Blaise pareció notarlo y puso más ahínco en perseguirla y encontrarse casualmente en eventos. Y entonces llegó, el primer beso, el primer beso que lo siguió el primer magreo, la primera cachetada y la primera sesión de sexo rápido y público en un guardarropas.

Ginevra intentó sentirse mal, sentirse mortificada, hasta intentó autoconvencerse de que aquello no había sido para tanto. Pero la verdad es que sí había sido para tanto, y la verdad es que lo continuó siendo.

Lo que empezó como algo esporádico y casual se convirtió en algo permanente y buscado. Ginny sentía que era adicta a Blaise Zabini, y eso la asustaba, la asustaba tremendamente depender así de alguien.

— No puedes evitar sentir que dependes de la persona que amas, Ginevra —le dijo él una noche con el ceño fruncido y sentándose en la cama.

— ¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! —Le había chillado ella enfadada y vistiéndose histéricamente—. ¡Nunca has dependido así de nadie!

— Dependo así de ti, Ginevra —la aludida se paró en seco y lo miró entre horrorizada y esperanzada—. Yo también estoy asustado —le confesó sin moverse y con los ojos clavados en los suyos—. La verdad es que no es cierto que tenga fobia al compromiso, siempre he querido hacerlo, pero sólo con la persona adecuada. No sé si tú lo eres o no, pero que Voldemort venga y me deje sin nariz si voy a dejar escapar esta oportunidad contigo. Sé que ambos tenemos carácter, que no va a ser fácil, pero voy a hacerlo. Ginevra, voy a hacer de nosotros mi gran inversión —Blaise se había acabado acercando a ella y la había cogido la mano derecha delicadamente, casi como si temiera romperla, y se la había llevado a su corazón.

Ella, naturalmente, hecha un manojo de nervios como estaba, le pegó, le chilló que el amor no era algo económico y salió corriendo a su casa. Cuando llegó, intentó calmarse, meditar en lo que Blaise le había dicho.

¿Debía darse una oportunidad con él? No quería que pasara lo mismo que con Harry, sabía que eran personas diferentes, pero Blaise era un cabrón egoísta. Lo suyo era suyo, no compartía, solo presumía de él y lo guardaba celosamente dónde nadie podría robárselo.

Ella quería que él la quisiera así, una parte de ella quería ser querida así. De una forma casi enfermiza y cruel.

— No voy a impedirle a mi mujer que viva la vida que quiera —había escuchado que decía a unas mujeres en una fiesta en la que habían coincidido—. Soy egoísta y posesivo, sí, pero ella va a ser una persona y quiero que sea libre de disfrutar y hacer lo que quiera. La única cosa que voy a pedirle, que voy a exigirle, es que al final del día, sea a mí a quien siempre vuelva.

¡Y el descarado la había mirado! El muy malnacido se había atrevido a mirarla y hacerle saber, de forma tácita, que ella era de su propiedad, y que debía regresar a él. Eso la cabreó, mucho, pero después de una sesión de sexo espectacular había decidido olvidar aquellas palabras.

Y ahora éstas volvían a ella con la inusitada fuerza de un huracán. Debía verlo, debía verlo y disculparse. Joder, él la había dejado ser libre, ahora lo veía, no eran una pareja formalmente hablando, pero joder, sí lo eran, él le había dado todo lo que ella había pedido, y él sólo le había pedido una cosa a cambio, que volviera siempre a él.

Así que así hizo, volvió a ponerse la chaqueta y se materealizó delante de su puerta. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza mientras tenía los labios fruncidos en una fina línea. Blaise le abrió la puerta con sólo la ropa interior puesta y una copa de vino en la mano.

— He vuelto, he vuelto a ti, tal y como me pediste —le dijo ella dando un paso hacia él y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Él simplemente sonrió, como siempre, se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Dio un paso al lado y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Ella hizo lo indicado, y con una carcajada le robó la copa de las manos y se dirigió a su habitación.

Y así habían llegado hasta ese día, durante años, dos años aproximadamente, se habían amoldado el uno al otro, habían tenido una hermosa niña y se habían casado. Su casa era fastuosa, cortesía del trabajo de Blaise como inversor. Ginny no se quejaba, siempre le habían gustado los lujos. Y como él podía trabajar desde casa era el que podía quedarse más tiempo con la pequeña Zania.

La pelirroja suspiró, contenta y agradecida con su vida. De momento no iba a interrumpirlos, quería observarlos un rato más. Así que se recostó contra el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisa estúpida observó cómo su hija y su marido llenaban de risas centelleantes su vida.

* * *

 **HOME- Thuna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let me go home.**

 **I'm just too far from where you are.**

 **I wanna come home.**

 **Home- Michael Bublé.**

 **.**

Luna había vuelto a casa.

Theo se queda de pie justo en la entrada del salón y ve como su esposa, Luna Lovegood, está sentada en el sofá, con su hijo en brazos leyéndole uno de los cuentos de Beedel el Bardo.

No puede evitar sonreír ante tal tierna escena, y en un gesto de inseguridad, uno adquirido desde que se casó con su mujer, juega con su anillo de casado. Lo mueve, lo gira, lo vuelve a girar y lo deja quieto. Se lo saca, lo cambia de dedo y después lo vuelve a poner en el correcto.

— Un hombre no está para servir a una mujer, la mujer está para servir al hombre —escucha lejana la voz de su padre.

Theo es una persona que le gusta estar seguro de las cosas, nunca dice o hace nada si no está cien por cien seguro que sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar, va a ir en su favor o a favor de sus seres queridos. Y normalmente sólo suele ser la primera opción.

Así que después de mucho tiempo meditándolo, casi su completa estadía en Hogwarts, de muchas miradas fortuitas, de pocas charlas casuales, y después de mucha, mucha meditación y observación, había llegado a una conclusión, su propósito en la vida era servir a Luna Lovegood. Y el primer paso para enseñarle al mundo, y en particular a su padre, que iba a hacerlo fue cambiarse el apellido cuando se casó con Luna.

Así que ahí estaba, casado con ella y cuidando que no le faltara de nada. De financiar todo lo que ella necesitara para ir a investigar vete tú a saber qué animal imaginario, ayudando a su padre con el Quisquilloso, escribiendo hasta algunos artículos, y desde hacía tres años, cuidando de su único hijo y primogénito.

Theodore Lovegood a veces se sentía un intruso en su vida, era como si alguien lo hubiera puesto ahí sin darle una historia ni un propósito. ¿Por qué vivía él esa vida? ¿Era ese su lugar? Millones de dudas y de preguntas lo carcomían a cada segundo del día. Y justo cuando pensaba que iba a explotar, que no merecía nada de aquello, ocurría el milagro.

— Theo —lo llama ella con su delicada e invitadora voz tendiéndole la mano—. He vuelto a casa, cariño.

Y es ahí cuando lo entiende, cuando su mujer le sonríe y su hijo le abre los brazos emocionado por fundirse en un enorme abrazo con sus padres, que Luna es y siempre será su hogar. Así que sonríe, sus inseguridades todas muertas en un rincón de su mente, y sólo el amor infinito que Luna y su precioso hijo pueden darle por delante. Su familia, su hogar.


End file.
